


pandoras box and second chances

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hope, abuse is mentioned but not really in any detail, fluff if you read this under a microscope, okay so like, or some shit like that - Freeform, pandoras box symbolism and shit like that, ryos a Sad Boy, theres uhhhhh a mcfuckin Mysterious Sky Voice, this is mostly, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: akira was dead, ryo had killed him himself. was there anything left?





	pandoras box and second chances

Akira was dead. That was all there was to it. He had made Akira into a devilman for the purpose of him surviving the apocalypse, and he had killed him. He had killed the sole thing he loved.

The earth was in ruins, everything was destroyed, nothing remained except other demons. He wondered if God and his angels would be arriving soon, if they would all face the same fate as the humans. He didn’t care at this point. The only thing he cared about was dead, and Ryo had killed him.

Ryo was still clutching Akira’s hand. It was cold and stiff, but his skin was still soft as silk. He was probably crying, but that didn’t matter, nothing did. The entire situation was Pandora’s box, there was nothing left.

Before Ryo had remembered his past, he was scared and alone. Nobody stood by his side, and other’s hated him for reasons unknown. And still, Akira showed him compassion, no matter what, he remained loyal.

He had once believed that, because demons were essentially pure beings, that they were incapable of love or sadness.

From what he had viewed from the world, love was a tainted, filthy thing. Watching lovers let jealousy and rage consume their being, watching cruel partners manipulate and beat the ones they claimed to love. Love was toxic, dirty, impure.

But every second Ryo had spent with Akira, experiencing emotions that he had yet to put a name to, he could honestly say that those feelings were anything if not pure. Sure, there was the jealousy and rage, but those we their own ordeals. The love he felt for Akira in itself was pure, and only pure.

Ryo believed that he hadn’t ever truly understood sadness. He believed he had never really experienced it, and had believed it to be a selfish thing. But watching as Akira would cry for others, express the sadness that they could not fathom for themselves, while never truly crying for himself. And once Ryo had realized that he had made an irreversible mistake, for the first time ever, he recognized his own sadness, and cried on his own.

He really wished there was a way to tell that you were in the good old days before you’ve left them. Maybe then, this could’ve been avoided.

Ryo had believed for so long that love was a concept that was conserved for humans and humans alone. That when the humans died, love would to. Why wasn’t he able to recognize something within his own self until it was too late?

_And yet, all humans deceased, and here you are, still holding such an immeasurable amount of love for that boy._

He couldn’t deny that. He closed his eyes.

_The concept of love has survived more than you shall ever truly understand. I wonder, do you believe yourself worthy of a second chance? Are you doomed to repeat the same mistakes?_

Ryo had no idea. All he knew is that he would give up everything to see Akira smile again. To be with him once more.

_Ah, but in most ways, he was your everything._

That truth was painful. But still, Akira was all that mattered anymore.

_Cry all you feel you need to, this sadness shall pass, as you know._

He knew that much, but that didn’t make it sting any less. The weight of his sins still crushed his chest. Even a second chance can’t erase what he’s done.

_Akira Fudo will return one day. Do you think next time, there will be no mistakes?_

Ryo knew there would be mistakes made. But said mistakes would be being late for a date, getting too jealous, petty arguments that they would get over after two minutes, and not knowing how to comfort him. There would be mistakes, there would always be mistakes next time, but nothing like this.

Ryo felt tears dripping down his cheeks, sobs racking through this body. He opened his eyes, and turned his head to gaze at Akira’s lifeless body. He squeezed his hand tighter. He could barely compose himself to whisper to him, not knowing if anyone else could even hear him.

“I’m sorry, for everything.”

Ryo wondered, when he and Akira met once again, would he someday remember? Would there be remaining pieces of the feelings of disdain that he had held for Ryo in his final moments?

_Only time will ever tell. The time will come where you two will meet once again. What happens is up to you. Are you prepared for what may come?_

There was, of course, the ideal scenario where he and Akira would be together. But he wouldn’t mind just having the opportunity to stand by his side once more. All he asked was to play some role in Akira’s life that wasn’t as the villain.

_You know other’s will oppose you, they won’t be happy. The king of demons, turning his back on his own kind. They won’t take very kindly to this, do you understand?_

He understood completely. After this, there was no trace of hesitation or doubt in his mind. He would give anything for Akira.

_What of the ones that Akira cares for? Will you protect them as well?_

Ryo couldn’t really bring himself to care about the others. However, if their happiness caused Akira’s happiness, that was all that mattered. If it was what Akira wished for, he would fight tooth and nail to protect them.

_Is that how this is going to be? You truly love him, don’t you?_

‘I do’, Ryo thought, ‘I really do.’

While everything hurt now, he knew that it was true, that the sadness would pass. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes. He remembered a story that Akira once told him, about a woman whose curiosity caused her to open a box that she was forbidden to. When the box was opened, it released everything evil, ugly, and impure into the world. Poverty, sadness, corruption, jealousy, betrayal, so on and so forth. But after all of that had been released, at the bottom of the box, one thing remained: hope.

**Author's Note:**

> sup fuckos its been a week since i finished this FUCKING anime and my best friend had called me and we talked for three hours because he was literally crying over the ending. my best friend who has only ever cried one other time in his life(he forgot to vote for his pumpkin for class mascot, but thats a story for another day).
> 
> my tumblr is peculiar-headphones, scream at me about how much this fucking anime ruined you.


End file.
